Cry of the Night Wind
by Ragna95
Summary: AU What if the Pokemon World wasn't as happy go lucky as it's depicted? What if entire regions are in a state of near anarchy while organizations are left to pursue their own agendas? The people have had enough, but most are too scared to rise up. But not all of them,Kuro is one such person and he will drive out these organizations and end the corruption plaguing his home region.


Sinnoh.

The cold northern region home to many remnants of a time long before the present and legends of divine beings said to have created the very world today. It was also home to powerful, legendary trainers that proved to the world that Sinnoh is region not to be trifled with. One such trainer is the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia the charming yet powerful archaeologist known throughout the world. Accompanied by her ever-intimidating Garchomp, Cynthia's mere presence set others on edge. However, most of the other trainers in Sinnoh were exceedingly arrogant, greedy, and for the most part slothful. The true culprits were some of Sinnoh's gym leaders and elite four members. Those arrogant fouls lorded around as some of the world's strongest trainers while they were actually rather middling, all the while neglecting their duties of being leaders and setting the example of newer trainers. Yet the worst part of Sinnoh wasn't it's slew of arrogant, yet weak trainers, it was its near complete lack of an effective police force, consisting of only a few incompetent Officer Jennys per town. Therefore private companies took it upon themselves to hire groups with the manpower to properly protect their merchandise. One such group is the infamous Team Galactic, a group that was seemingly omnipresent as personnel were stationed to places as remote as Snowpoint City. While the members of Team Galactic preached messages of peace and unity, most knew that the group possessed ulterior motives. Suspicion of the organization only grew when rumors spread of seemingly innocent individuals dragged off screaming into the nights with others too weak and fearful to help.

With Sinnoh slowly plummeting towards anarchy and public safety falling by unprecedented amounts, others took it upon themselves to assist civilians caught in the crossfire. One such group was known as the Archaics, yet another dark, shadowy group with motives unknown, other than their vow to protect innocents. However with subtle maneuverings and interventions by both Team Galactic and Sinnoh's Pokemon League, word never spread of Sinnoh's abysmal condition, only the facade of strong yet kind region.

 _Step Step Step_

Soft footsteps muffled by the copious amounts of snow were barely audible on a building where a figure paced back and forth while surveying the area before him.

'Some call me many things thief, low life, even the occasional bastard, while others call me Kuro because of my cloak and to most morally questionable activities.'

The figure suddenly clutched an item hanging from his neck, as if to reassure himself.

"It's time." Kuro muttered.

Situated on a building in the perennially cold Snowpoint City Kuro watched as supply trucks were stopped at a rather large barricade where Galactics accompanied by Growlithes and Arcanines were performing a routine search of any incoming cargo.

Cloaked by the darkness of night and his dark apparel Kuro surveyed his surroundings one last time as he lept off the surface of the skyscraper.

While most other people would have died the second they collided with the ground, regardless of the ample amount of snow, Kuro merely glowed indicating the presence of some sort of energy and decelerated until he landed. Immediately Kuro started running, muffled by the snow and cloaked by the darkness. In a few short seconds Kuro approached the gates of Silph Co. North, and while the guards and their dogs were distracted by both the cold and their jobs, Kuro, possessing the same glow of energy, lept over the the eight meter fence. Landing covertly Kuro immediately sought cover and hid behind one of the many crates littering Silph Co.'s backlot.

"So this is Silph. Co. North" muttered Kuro.

The ever prevalent manufacturing company specialized in the creation of items such as the extremely popular Poke Ball and rumored products such as the Ultra Ball. However, not many people were aware of the company's more shady practices. One of them being the experimentation on innocent people and Pokemon alike.

At this moment Kuro clenched his fist in anger.

'Companies like this are allowed to do nearly whatever they want so long as they pay off anyone with the strength to expose them. And with the so called Pokemon League to lazy to do anything the status quo will never change. All the while hundreds of innocent people and pokemon suffer.' thought Kuro hatefully.

Kuro was brought out of his musings by the sound of a figure slowly approaching his current position. Cursing softly Kuro manifested the same energy and surreptitiously shot a small almost invisible pulse of energy at a few crates of Pokeballs ready to be shipped, causing it to fall over. Immediately the figure stopped and slowly approached the fallen crate

Taking advantage of the brief window of opportunity, Kuro quickly lunged and brought the figure into a headlock. With a hand over the target's mouth Kuro covertly dragged his captive into a nearby utility room.

Akane was proud member of Team Galactic possessing a fiery confidence to match the red hair she was named after. It was no surprise that she prefered to be on the front lines of any of the organization's endeavors. Which is why she could barely stifle the anger that threatened to erupt when she was placed in this Arceus-forsaken frozen slab of a city, without a second thought by her superiors. All to help guard some random company's merchandise.

Akane would have continued her hate filled mental rant, had a nearby crate of pokeballs not fallen. Akane quickly turned and reached for her own pokeball, and would have thrown it had a figure not put in a headlock from behind. The muffled sounds of Akane's screaming would have continued had the figure not applied force to a spot on the side of her neck knocking her out.

Kuro entered a nearby utility room, that was luckily unlocked.

'Thank Arceus' thought Kuro in gratitude.

Suddenly Kuro became serious and hauled his captive to a sitting position by a wall…. and drove his fist into her stomach. The pain immediately woke her up.

"I'm going to be brief." Kuro stated.

"You're **going** to tell me **everything** you know about this facility **now**." demanded Kuro.

Akane merely glared at the dark figure defiantly and spat her bloody spittle at Kuro. Only for him to catch the bloody solution in the palm of his glove and proceeded to harshly slap the Galactic grunt across the face.

"You're completely expendable, not a soul cares for you, hell your superiors would kill you themselves if it meant advancing their own causes." whispered Kuro.

The grunt continued to glare until it eventually softened before she whispered, "It's all I've known."

She would have continued had Kuro not have backhanded her.

"Listen I don't care about you or your well-being, all I care about is your knowledge of this facility." said Kuro scathingly.

"I-I-I don't know much about this facility, all I know is that Team Galactic or at least my superiors are interested in Silph Co.'s newest pokeballs." stuttered Akane.

Akane could feel the sneer on the face of the cloaked figure and the sheer scorn in his voice when he said, "even a bumbling fool such as yourself could have easily seen that." Kuro said hatefully.

"W-W-Wait you'll l-let me go r-right?" whispered Akane.

"How many innocent people asked you and your organization those same words and received only a painful death in return?!" spoke Kuro.

"P-P-Please I promise I'll change for the better." pleaded a hopeful Akane.

With a tired sigh Kuro threw a few adhesive pellets smelling similar to pokemon bait onto Akane and before she could question the action Kuro knocked the hapless grunt out again.

Peering out of a nearby window, he noticed several wild and feral Ursaring lumbering towards the shed from the nearby Lake Acuity.

'If they're smart, they'll approach from the forest to mask their scent and avoid detection, so they can find their meal.' thought an apathetic Kuro.

He wouldn't be getting mauled to death by a pack of angry Ursarings anytime soon, but the unconscious and helpless grunt sure would.

'No skin off my back.'

And with that Kuro lept out a window as stealthily as always with only one thing on his mind, 'I will expose Silph and Team Galactic to not just the rest of Sinnoh, but to the rest of the world!' thought a determined Kuro.

With nothing left to say, he ran as fast as he could, while remaining silent and out of sight, towards an unguarded ventilation shaft.


End file.
